Trundle
Trundle is a player of TBT Mafia. They have played in 38 games, hosted 1, and coached in 1. Games played Main *TBT Mafia II: Mafia Strike Back - Bodyguard *TBT Mafia III: The Murder Before Christmas - Town Paramedic/Mayor *TBT Mafia IV: Red Revolution - Mason *TBT Mafia V: There and Back Again - Townie *TBT Mafia VI: Faithful June - Bartender *TBT Mafia VII: Animal Crossing Mafia - Town Veteran *TBT Mafia VIII: Dark Lord Ascending - Townie *TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse - Nurse *TBT Mafia X: The Honnō-ji Incident - Townie *TBT Mafia XV: The Siren's Call - Thief Mini *TBT Mini Mafia II: Catch Scum or Catch Scurvy - Godfather *TBT Mini Mafia III: A Terrible Fate - Townie (replaced by FanousOnTheLoose) *TBT Mini Mafia IV: Fire Emblem Kingmaker - Godfather *TBT Mini Mafia V: Cell Experiment - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia VI: Tribal Attack - Lion *TBT Mini Mafia VII: Bioshock - Unrest in Rapture - Town Doctor *TBT Mini Mafia VIII: Pleasure Cruise - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia XIV: My Little Mafia - Godfather *TBT Mini Mafia XVI: RuneScape's King of the Dwarves - Townie/Kingmaker *TBT Mini Mafia XVII: Kissing to be Clever - Mayor/Mason Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia I: I'm a Cop You Idiot - Mafia Goon *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVIII: Transformers - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIV: Bravely Default Mafia - Town Doctor *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXV: Seven Deadly Sins - Unknown *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVI: Meme Mafia - Mafia Roleblocker *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXI: Smash Bros Mafia - Mafia Roleblocker *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXII: The Empire Strikes Back of the Sith Awakens - Town Detective *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVI: Forest Fire Mafia - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVII: Game of Thrones - A Crown for a King - Mafia Roleblocker *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVIII: Scummy Awards - Town Compulsive Locked Doublevoter *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXIX: 2016 Republican Primaries - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLI: Papers, Please - Mafia Roleblocker *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLII: Neko Atsume SS3 - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLIII: DAMN DANIEL - Super-Saint *TBT Unofficial Mafia L: The Binding of Isaac - Third-party Vigilante *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot - Town Doctor (Shiida's replacement) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIV: Xenoblade Chronicles - Town Watcher *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVII: Attack on Titan - Town Jack of all Trades Games hosted Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *TBT Mini Mafia XV: Pokémon Colosseum - Posts Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *''Currently none.'' Games coached *TBT Nub Mafia IV: Hijinks in Sugar Rush - Posts Other games Replacements Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *''Currently none.'' Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIII: Make Mafia Great Again Observers Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *''Currently none.'' Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *''Currently none.'' Scummy Awards Nominations This player has been nominated for the following TBT Scummy Awards: *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Town Player *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Role Claim *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Mistake *TBT Scummy Awards III - Best Role Claim Won This player has won the following TBT Scummy Awards: *''Currently none.'' Category:Scummy award nominees Category:Coaches Category:Players Category:Replaced players Category:Hosts